Electronic devices, including handheld electronic communication devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging, personal information manager (PIM) application functions, mobile web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things. Sliding displays are sometimes used on electronic devices.
In environments where regions of a display screen are illuminated differently, differential aging of the display screen regions can occur over time.